kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Troisnyxetienne
Tchattez ! Happy birthday! I can't believe you haven't gotten one of these yet, but HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! I will give you a template too. Let's see how much of a mess I can make this turn out to be... }} Told you I would mess it up Have a great birthday, Troisnyxetienne! Ok, now it's the twelfth for me. So HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!! :Hehehe ^_^ Thank you so much ! <3 12:55, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Okay, it is the 13th where I live so HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY TNE!!! I don't want my birthday to come round... , BUT I'M STILL CELEBRATING YOURS!!! I can't even sign my work ;-; :Wheeeeee ^_^ Thank youuuuuu ♥ 01:20, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Wow, how many times are you going to have to say thank you XD? :I'm not sure ^_^' But I'm definitely not a machine, so don't worry. 01:35, April 14, 2010 (UTC) XD. Goodnight TNE. I'm off to bed... Too late for mom's liking, but still! See you later! Hiya! Birthday Present Hey. I almost decided to make you a birthday present, but the only thing I'm good with is the pen, and If I continue that fanfic I wrote for you, you'll end up crying (most likely). I just wanted you to know that If I could do anything, I totally would. Anyway, Happy Birthday once again ^.^ :Thank youuuuuu ♥ 02:12, April 13, 2010 (UTC) My birthday's not till forever. It's exactly a month before Christmas. :Whoa. I'd better get that memorised ! I must put it down into the Friends List. 02:16, April 13, 2010 (UTC) You don't need to memorize it. You know, unless you want to, in which case, when my birthday rolls around in 7 months, I can point my index finger at my temple and say "Got it memorized?" XD :Hehhh ! ^_^ Now that's something ! 01:09, April 14, 2010 (UTC) I know you can't go onto the IRC right now, but have you heard about the bot, NumberXVMoogle? :Yeah, I have, but I haven't really tried him out yet. 01:17, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Well, someone set up a profile for you. when you type TNE in, it says "Has more edits than axel has fangirls!" I lold so hard when I saw it. :Wha... Where ? Where ???? 01:32, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :On the IRC, with the bot. You'll have to come on if you wanna see it... :Oh okay. But I'm not sure if I can come on... 01:59, April 14, 2010 (UTC) why not? it'll be fun... you know you want to.... :I know, but I have Public Law mock exams tomorrow on the 15th. 02:57, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Oh, ok. well, good luck! ^.^ :Thanks. And in the event where I'm a lot freer, I'd probably attempt to get on the IRC. 03:03, April 14, 2010 (UTC) I've got a science test tomorrow, but I've been studying for a long time. I think I'm prepared. :That's one test I used to be able to do with my eyes closed (I practically played KHIIFM before the day of the test). :P But I wish it was that simple now. 03:09, April 14, 2010 (UTC) I remember I used to not even have to study for tests, and now that I'm in high school, It's all I'm doing. :Oh my. I know. Biology aside, I went through hell. 12:57, April 14, 2010 (UTC) : I have this huge project that I have to present tomorrow. I'm almost done writing the script, my costume is all ready, and i have to put together a small powerpoint. Piece of cake. Costume ? What prezzy are you doing ? 02:04, April 15, 2010 (UTC) A prezzy on ancient Rome. I have to dress up as a patrician, toga and all. I have to present on their doctors and medicine. :Hahahaha.... I was immediately thinking about Hades (now that you mentioned "toga")... 03:10, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, Hades was a greek God. Hercules screwed everything up. Heracles is the greek name for Hercules, which is the Roman name. All of the gods are the greek names, however. Yep, and all the Greek gods were adopted by Roman civilisation, somehow... 01:37, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Hey, TNE! I'm in school... I'm bored... SAVE ME PLEASE!!! :I only have ten minutes left before I sign out ; what's up ? 15:50, April 14, 2010 (UTC) They're picking on my name... My real name. :What with ? Seriously, there's nothing wrong with it... Stand up to them ! 16:01, April 14, 2010 (UTC) I'm not even a citizen of America; I'm an English Citizen! But I can... :Oh yeah ! That's the spirit ! ^_^ And yes, I'm well versed with UK law, so I do know how to come to your defence for certain things. :P 16:11, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ::P British law is confuzzeling... It's almost time to go ;-; Right. Catcha soon ! My turn to sign out. 16:15, April 14, 2010 (UTC) M'kay. See you later on. Or tomorrow. Or tonight. Or in 534382715433341333 Days. Hello *stalk stalk* Just passed by to say hi, and happy late b-day! ♥ I still have you guys in my heart!! -- 06:38, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :Thank youuuuu ♥ I miss you so ! How've you been ? :I've been a total wreck over the past one month or so, but I'm hanging in there. 07:21, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hello TNE! What's going on my French tutor!? :Hey. Been editing on KHFR, creating pages like crazy. Hence all the ILs. 16:20, April 15, 2010 (UTC) I don't understand that language.... I'm going to create a Twilight Wiki... :I see. But wait, I thought there already was one ? I might be wrong though. :And as for the language, yeah, sometimes it takes reading between the lines to point out words similar to English usage. 16:24, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Notifications I'm sorry. It's my fault for being too complacent. BebopKate created the template, taking the contents from said article. As for getting a life, I already have one and it's already taking a lot of my time away from this wiki. BLUER一番 13:33, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :That wasn't directed to you, Blue... It was directed to the person sarcastically remarking at you ! >_> 13:36, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Aide